In Another Life: A Linzin Story
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: "Life is not a matter of chance...it is a matter of choice." ― Ka. AU. An alternate universe where Lin and Tenzin chose each other and never break up. Starting from their first meeting, and hopefully going to present Korra timeline. Chapter 4: Ember Island and Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! For those of you that are accustomed to my writing in The Kane Chronicles fandom, do not fret, someday I will muster up some inspiration to write more for my old fics again. For now however, I am obsessed with a new fandom, that of the amazing TV show, The Legend of Korra, especially Lin Beifong and her relationship with Tenzin. So all my stories will probably be about them. Anyways here is my first LOK fic... So enjoy!**

In Another Life... A Linzin Story

Chapter 1: First Meeting (Aang's POV)

I sat with Sokka in the courtyard behind the air temple, watching Bumi and Kya throw dirt at each other a few feet away. My youngest son, Tenzin, slept away in my arms, looking to be dreaming peacefully, until a handful of mud from a wild shot Bumi had taken on Kya landed directly on his forehead and splattered onto my crimson robes.

"Bumi!" I half yelled half laughed, "Watch out for your little brother!"

"Sorry Dad," Bumi replied, obviously not repentant. "But he was in my line of fire!"

Sokka's shoulders began to quickly rise and fall behind his raised navy cloak, attempting to hide his laughter. I quickly took the edge of my robe and wiped the mud from Tenzin's forehead, trying not to smile, but failing miserably when I saw Tenzin wide awake and staring me directly in the eye with mud splattered over his tiny one year old head.

Suddenly, a scream was emitted from inside the temple, along with a minor earthquake, at which Bumi and Kya laughed and jumped around.

Sokka and I looked back at the temple, and then at each other.

"That didn't sound good." Sokka looked at me.

"Don't worry Sokka." I consoled him. "Childbirth is never an easy affair. I am sure Toph is fine."

At around eleven this morning, Toph had come for a visit to the temple, complaining of stomach pains and stating she had peed herself earlier this morning (Although Toph being Toph did not put the words quite so censored). After Katara had given her a check-up, she had realized that Toph had been in labour for over seven hours, and that her "peeing herself" was actually her water breaking. Of Course, Toph being Toph, decided to try and tough it out, but Katara finally convinced her that it was time to bring her first child in to the world,

Currently, Katara is in the temple, taking care of Toph. Which is why I am outside with Sokka and the kids. It has been six hours since Toph arrived this morning, and it sounds as though the baby is finally coming, judging by the screams coming from inside the temple.

Finally we hear it, the sounds of a baby crying at the top of its lungs, taking in its first breath. Sokka and I release a deep breathe, not even realizing we were holding it in.

A few minutes later, Katara comes out, drying her hands on a towel. Kya and Bumi come running over, embracing Katara and getting mud all over her clothes. Sokka and I rose to our feet in anticipation of Katara's words.

"Mom and baby are both doing great!" Katara said with a smile on her face.

"What's the gender?" I asked enthusiastically.

Katara shot me a knowing look and smiled, "It's a girl, Aang. You were right."

"Yes!" I screamed, nearly forgetting my one year old son was laying in my arms. "This will be perfect! Tenzin, your soul mate has been born!" I said to him. Tenzin just looked at me and smiled, as if he knew the signifigance of my words.

"What would have happened if it were born a boy?" Katara asked.

"It wouldn't have. The universe knows what it is doing, and fate has decided to bring these two together!" I replied, kissing Tenzin's forehead.

"Hey sugar queen!" Toph yelled from her bed inside the temple. "Stop flirting with twinkle toes and tell those lily-livers to come see my baby already!"

Katara smiled at the bluntness of her friends words and looked at Sokka and I, saying. "Alright, I think it is okay to come in now."

Sokka and I followed her into the temple, with Bumi and Kya trailing behind, still laughing, but a bit calmer now that they were finally about to see their new cousin.

Katara pushed open the door to the birthing room, a room that had earned its name over the years, and ushered us all inside.

Toph was sitting upright in the bed with the help of a mountain of pillows behind her, hair disheveled and eyes tired and half-closed, but mouth smiling as she looked in the direction of the door. A green swaddle of blankets rest in her arms.

As I get closer, I see the jet black tufts of curls sticking out from the swaddle of blankets, and finally I see her round baby face, feautures that strongly resembled her mother, even so young. The infant slowly opened her gorgeous sagebrush green eyes, and a succint 'Awwwww' came from the crowd as the baby yawned and looked around at all of us.

"Have you given her a name yet?" Sokka asked.

Toph smiled. "Lin. Her name is Lin."

"She's beautiful." I whispered, stroking Lin's hair.

"And perfectly healthy." Katara added.

"And not blind!" Toph put in, laughing. "Which will be a disadvantage in Earth bending but..."

"How do you know she will be an Earthbender?" Sokka laughed.

"Umm, hello? Super genes here!" Toph retorted.

There was a good laugh about that, then Sokka asked if he could hold Lin. Toph answered, "Just don't drop her. I actually kind of like the thing."

Sokka laughed as he took Lin from Toph's arms, placing her in his own. "She looks like a mini-you Toph." He told the new mother.

"I would say thank you, but I don't know what I look like, so for all I know she could be pretty damn ugly."

"No, she is absolutly gorgeous. Just like you." Sokka retorted. Was something going on between them? They were certainly acting a bit friendlier towards each other lately. I would have to investigate later. Right now, all I could do was stare at the beautiful little baby that is Lin Beifong. I brought Tenzin over to where Sokka was holding Lin and leaned him forward so he could see her. Tenzin just stared at Lin, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him, and he reached out to pet her head gently.

"Awwwwww! Look at that! Young love at work!" I smiled at Katara.

"Please, Twinkle toes. Don't start pushing my newborn baby girl into a relationship with your son already. She is barely an hour old. It is ridiculous." Toph begged.

"It is going to happen one day. Just you wait." Meanwhile, Tenzin kept one tiny hand on Lin's head, and erupted in a fit of giggles, while Lin just stared up in the direction of his laughter, obviously trying hard to focus on who this strange person petting her was.

Eventually, I handed Tenzin to Katara, so that I could hold Lin myself. When everyone was talking to Toph about motherhood, and no one was listening, I whispered into Lin's ear, "Trust me, one day you and I will be true family."

**I like to believe that Aang was like, the Number One fan of Linzin. He was totally shipping them from the moment Lin was born, and even before when he found out Toph was pregnant and hoped it would be a girl. Of course, this obsession will grow with time, but perhaps he will be a little more subtle about it... or not. After all, this is Aang we are talking about. BTW, not all chapters will be in Aang's POV, obviously. I will probably be taking a lot of different viewpoints, as I love writing in different views. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Naptimes

**Hello again everyone! Wow, I have never had such immediate positive feedback to one of my stories before, so I thought I would repay everyone with a quick update and a second chapter. I would like to give a shoutout to these users: Somebody Knows, and ****hernandezsilvaerick, who gave me my first reviews. (Also side note to this hernandezsilvaerick, I will try my best to get inspired for my other story: Loves Simplicity!) Thank you both so much. Also, a shoutout to user Olria for being my first story favorite and follower! Your support means so much to me guys, and it is the reason I continue to write. Anyways, here is Chapter 2 of: In Another life Dedicated to these users. It is short and sweet. With Hints of Kataang.**

Chapter 2: Of Naptimes and Friendships (Katara's POV)

"Lin! Tenzin! Come inside please. It's naptime!" I called to my three year old son, and his two year old playmate.

The two had previously been concealed behind the curve of the hill leading down to Yue Bay from the temple. When I saw two little heads peak out from behind the hill, one full of bouncing black curls, and the other shaved close to the head, I couldn't help but chuckle. Over the past two years, Lin and Tenzin had become fast friends, and now were practically inseperable.

Toph had asked me to babysit Lin for five days of the week, and then she could handle her for the weekends, since she could bring LIn into the office and have her personal assistant watch her when she would go to meetings and such other kid un-friendly events during the day. With the fact that they were around eachother constantly working in their favor, Lin and Tenzin bonded almost instantly.

They bonded most especially over their common enemy: naptime. This was the one thing where the normally reserved Tenzin would argue with me, or as well as he could argue, being only three and having just learned to talk in complete coherant sentences, and Lin was far too energetic to want to take the time out of her busy toddler schedule to attain some much needed shut eye.

They would scream and cry and refuse to close their eyes, until eventually it would be too close to bedtime anyways to put them to sleep.

However, it had become a little better ever since I began allowing them to take their naps together. Now, I just lay them both on a mat in the sitting room, close the blinds and turn off the lights, and they simply fall asleep next to eachother. Of course, there are faint whispers and giggles at first, but eventually they settle down to sleep. No complaints escaped their lips anymore. In fact, If I am not mistaken, they actually look forward to naptime now.

Today was no different. The two toddled over to me, I scooped up each one in my arms, and placed them onto their individual mats in the sitting room.

"Baa-er?" Lin looked at me expectantly.

"Yes sweetie, I have your badger mole right here. I grabbed Lin's favorite stuffed animal off the throw couch, and placed it in her waiting arms. Then I grabbed Tenzin's respective stuffed bison, and handed it to him. I placed a kiss on each of their foreheads, saying, "Now get some rest little ones. Not too much talking like yesterday." With that, I turned to walk out of the sitting room, and closed the door, pausing for a second to listen for little voices.

"Goo'nit 'Inny." Tenzin half-whispered, half-shouted.

"Goo'nigh Ten!" Lin replied.

I smiled to myself, as those were the only words I heard before reopening the door and seeing each one fast asleep on their respective mats. They must have worn themselves out today.

About an hour later, my husband returned home, which I knew due to the screams coming from my two eldest children, who had remained on the shore all day, and Aang's laughter. I came out to silence them, reminding them that Lin and Tenzin were asleep in the other room.

Aang walked over, although hindered by Kya and Bumi, who clung to his shins. "Sorry sweetie." Aang admitted, placing a sweet kiss on my temple. "How was your day?"

"Relativly easy, surprisingly enough. And you?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Just the usual compaints about street layouts and damages from drunk neighbors." Aang chuckled, while scooping up Bumi and Kya and giving each a kiss on the forehead. Squealing, the two miscreants, jumped from his arms to head down to the beach."By the way, have you seen my important documents folder?" He questioned.

"Oh, Yes. I believe it is on the desk in the sitting room. If you are going in there, can you check on Lin and Tenzin for me? Be sure not to wake them."

"Of course I can. I'd love to see the two little lovebirds."

I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to start dinner, when I heard Aang in the doorway. "Tara, you have to see this!" In a flash, his arrowed head had disappeared in the hallway again. I followed him, intrigued. He was standing in the doorway of the sitting room, looking back over his shoulder to usher me along and faster.

I joined him in the doorway. "What is- oh! That is adorable!" I squealed.

Inside the sitting room, Lin and Tenzin were still fast asleep, but not on their own mats. The two had pushed their mats together, and now Tenzin lay on his back on the floor, with Lin sprawled out on top of him, head resting on his stomach.

"What did I tell you Tar? Soul mates!" Aang beamed, looking at the two respective toddlers on the floor.

**Thanks again everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story! Be sure to favorite/follow and especially REVIEW! I love hearing your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sparring

**Hello again everyone! Once again thank you for the kind reviews! You guys really do inspire me. Sorry for the super long wait but I have been kinda swamped lately... Anyways, here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Sparring**

Even at ten years old, Lin Beifong was a force to reckoned with when it came to earthbending. SHe already knew many of the advanced moves her mother taught her, and even could use a bit of seismic sense, although sparingly. That is why, when Lin asked her eleven year old best friend to spar with her, he would hesitate even if just a little.

"Come on airhead, don't be a weenie!" she shouted.

"I am not a weenie!" Tenzin shot back, "I just don't want to get hit in the head with a giant rock like last time!"

"It was a pebble, Twinkletoes Jr." Lin replied.

"Tell that to the huge bumpo I got!"

"Puh-leeaasee. My mom has done way worse to me! See this bruise on my arm?"

Tenzin came over to her and undoubtedly saw a greenish-purple bruise directly above Lin's left elbow. "Ouch! What is that from?" Tenzin asked, concerned.

"I wasn't being careful enough during one of mom and I's sparring matches. She got me with a rock the size of your head!" Lin replied, almost proudly.

"Maybe you should heve my mom look at it." Tenzin said, still staring at the bruise.

"Nah, I am not a wuss like you. I don't need to get it checked."

"I am not a wuss!" With his outburst, Tenzin released a gust of air that unintentionally blew Lin on her back. "Oops, Lin, I didn't mean..." But before he could finish his apology, Lin disapperaed under the Earth. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, I am so dead..." Tenzin said to himself, looking around to see where Lin would come up from underground. In a split second, he found out, when Lin reappeared directly in front of him, knocking him backwards, where Lin hopped on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"So, you tried to use a sneak attack me. huh? Clever, but not clever enough."

Tenzin groaned underneath her anaconda like grip on his wrists, and replied, "I wasn't trying to sneak attack you, I just haven't quite mastered controlling my bending without gettng emotion and I..."

"Excuses, excuses. Anyways, I win this round. That's 21 Lin, 0 Tenzin." She smirked, getting up off him.

"Oh yeah, I want a rematch." Tenzin replied, using a gust of wind to get up and brush himself off.

"Fine by me. I will beat you anyways."

And with that, the two friends went at itg again, unaware that their parents were watching them from inside the air temple house.

"Are those two at it again." Katara asked, looking outside, answering her own question.

"I tell you, those two are so getting married." Aang said proudly.

"Yo, feathers for brains, could you quit pairning our kids together? They will end up with who they end up with, there is no way of telling now." Toph chastised, taking a short power nap on the couch.

Meanwhile, outside, Tenzin and Lin were getting heated in their fight. Tenzin was deteremined to win atleast one round today, and Lin was determined not to let him have it. They swooped and ducked and dodged eachother's attacks, looking almost like they were involved in a choreographed dance. Lin finally got the upper hand as she moved to give the final blow to her friend, but Tenzin drifted up and away, landing a safeways behind her. Lin turned around, but not in time, as Tenzing had created an air scooter and gotten close enough to Lin so that when she turned around to face him, his proximity completly threw her off.

Lin made a move to uproot him, but Tenzin thought quickly, and did the only thing he knew would throw Lin completly off her game.

He kissed her.

Lin recoiled immedietly, backing away from him and wiping her mouth and shouting, "Ugh!" As Tenzin reacted quickly, using a gust of wind to make her trip and fall on her butt.

Tenzin claimed his victory, putting both hands in the air, and shouting "Yes! I win!"

"You did not, you cheated!" Lin shouted back, still wiping her mouth off and sitting on the ground.

"Did not! There are no rules in sparring, therefore you can't cheat!" Tenzin replied, crossing his arms and smirking at his defeated friend.

"Oh yeah? I'll ask my mom then. She'll agree with me!"

"Then I will ask my dad, and he'll agree with me!"

The two ran inside the house, where their parents sat in the living room, drinking some afternoon tea. Somehow, they had missed the entire kissing incident, due to a heated discussion they were having on how to deal with petty criminals.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Oh goodness, what is it this time?" Katara sighed.

Both kids started talking at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, rewind, replay. One at a time." Toph interrupted.

"Tenzin cheated. We were having a nice spar until he decided to kiss me, so he could distract me so that he would win." Lin said.

"It is not cheating, there are no rules against kissing your partner." Tenzin added.

The adults looked at each other, unsure of how to react to the situation at hand. Finally, Toph said, "Sorry Kiddo, but that's technically not cheating."

Lin looked as though she were about to explode. "Ugh! This is... preposterous! I am deeply offended!" Lin shouted.

"Geez kid, quit talking like you're an 100 year old acolyte, and suck it up, you lost." Toph replied.

Lin looked at Tenzin in disgust, he meerly smiled innocently back at her. "Ugh. Fine! I am going to clean my mouth out with soap." Lin muttered as she stormed out.

Aang finally turned his attention to his son, and beamed with pride. "Tenzin, did you relly kiss her?" Aang asked.

"I had to distract her somehow." Tenzin replied, nonchalantly. Aang laughed and pulled his son in for a hug.

"Wherever did you think to do something like that?" Katara smiled, amused.

"I see dad do it to you when you guys are sparring all the time. It seemed to work, so I tried it."

At that, Tenzin walked out of the room, leaving his red-faced parents and a hysterically laughing Toph behind him.


	4. Chapter 4:Ember Island and Truth or Dare

Chapter 4: Ember Island and Truth or Dare

At fourteen years old, Tenzin was deemed an air master by his father, and Aang had decided that it was time for his son to receive his honorary tattoos.

It was July, so before they headed to the Southern Air Temple for the ceremony, Aang decided he wanted to take his family, the Beifongs and Sokka included, to visit "extended family", Firelord Zuko and his family, at their newly renovated home on Ember Island. They would stay there for two weeks, enjoying the fun in the sun, and the much needed vacation everyone deserved. Currently, they were getting ready to head out on Appa, and Aang was just packing the last of their stuff.

Meanwhile, a twenty-one year old Bumi was trying to convince Kya to partake in a friendly dare.

"Bumi, I am not going to smell your armpit. This is a stupid game anyways." A somewhat maturing eighteen year old Kya dismissed. "What is your obsession with this game anyways?"

"We play it all the time in the Force! It's really funny! Come on! Play with me! Su? Lin? Tenzin? Come on!" Bumi pleaded.

"Kids! Time to go!" Katara yelled from atop Appa.

The "kids" scrambled to get on the air bison, and before long, they were off the ground and headed towards there vacation destination.

Lin looked out from on top of the saddle and closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of the wind through her hair. Her mother, unfortunately, noticed this.

Toph laughed and said, "You have been spending too much time around Junior here, Lin."

"What? What makes you say that?" The indignant thirteen year old replied. "Just because I like a little air doesn't make me an air-bender. It makes me human, considering we need air to, you know, breathe?" She shot back.

"I remember when I was your age, riding on this thing would make me sick to my stomach. I can't see anything up here."

"You can't see anything, anywhere, Aunt Toph." Bumi joked.

Toph grunted and gave a death glare in his general direction. "Remind me, as soon as we're grounded, to ground you." This shut Bumi up for the rest of the ride.

"So, Tenzin, you nervous to get your tattoos in a couple weeks." Sokka asked, breaking the silence.

"No, not really." Tenzin replied. "More excited." He looked over at Lin, who was raising an eyebrow at him, incredulously.

"That's my boy!" Aang laughed jovially from atop Appa's head.

In less than a few hours, they had arrived at the island. Zuko, Mai, and Izumi were standing in front of the house, waiting to greet them. Izumi was around Kya's age, so they got along the best, but Izumi also had a special place in her heart for the younger Beifongs. The girls ran to her and enveloped her in a warm group hug, then Izumi invited them inside to show them their rooms. Tenzin and Bumi held back.

"Wow, Izumi has gotten... just, wow." Bumi whispered to his little brother.

"She has always been really pretty Bumi." Tenzin replied, nonchalantly.

"No, but, somethings changed, she's just... wow." Bumi stared after her as she led the girls to their respective rooms.

As the adults got settled in, The kids headed down to the beach. Bumi followed Izumi, and therefore Kya, wherever they went. Su went off to swim in the ocean, leaving Lin and Tenzin by themselves on the beach.

"Do you want to go explore?" Lin asked her friend.

"Yea, sure! That sounds like fun." Tenzin replied.

Lin and Tenzin spent the day exploring the beach, searching for seashells, and playing in the ocean. By the time evening rolled around, they had found a quiet cave on the cliffside, and they sat at the mouth of the cave, feet dangling over the edge, looking out over the ocean.

It took Tenzin a second to realize that Lin was staring at him. When he did, he asked, "What is it?"

Lin turned towards him, legs crossed. "I want you to answer me something. And I want the complete and honest truth."

Tenzin turned towards her, mirroring her stance and said, "Okay, shoot."

"How do you feel about your tattoos?" She asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

Tenzin sighed, and looked back at the ocean. "It is an honor to receive them..."

"Tez, I don't want to hear any of that air-bender tradition honor crap. I want to know how you feel. This is me you're talking to." That was Lin for you, abrasive and honest at all times, and even using the occasional cuss word to emphasize a point.

Tenzin sighed and looked back at her eyes. After a minute of silence, he breathed, "I am pretty scared." He looked at her, waiting for some sign that she was going to laugh at him for being a wuss or disappointed in him for being one, but of course, there was no laughter from Lin.

Instead, she took his hand in her own, which threw Tenzin completely off-guard, and whispered, "I knew it."

"Wha-, how did you..."

"Because your heart rate would speed up like a freight train every time someone even mentioned them or something related to them. Besides, I am your best friend, I have this sort of intuition." Lin relied proudly. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just the fact that in a couple weeks I will have thousands of needles piercing every part of my body, and the entire process hasn't been done in over a hundred years, so they could quite possibly mess this up, and then I will have, like, purple arrows or something worse engrained on my body for the rest of my life." Tenzin vented.

Lin just looked at him for a second. "First of all, your Dad does have firsthand experience with these tattoos, he received them and watched them being received hundreds of times. There is no way he will turn your arrows purple. Second, have you told your Dad about your worries? I mean, he did go through the same process, he probably knows what it will feel like."

"Are you kidding? I can't talk to my dad about this. There's no way he'll understand. Did you see his face today when I told Uncle Sokka I wasn't scared? He looked so proud."

"Tez, I bet you a good deal of money Aang was nervous too when he first got his tattoos." Lin soothed.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like it."

"Well, I am sure of it. I mean, it's a scary experience..."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"Look, you know what I am trying to say. Just, talk to him. I am sure it will make you feel better." Lin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, excuse us lovebirds..." Tenzin and Lin immediately shot apart as Bumi approached from behind. "Nice spot you got here. Mind if we join?" Bumi had one arm around Izumi, and Kya and Su were trailing behind them.

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Bumi always had to ruin the moment.

"You guys want to join us in a friendly game of truth-or-dare?" Bumi continued.

Su, Kya, and Izumi were already forming a circle at the mouth of the cave. Bumi joined them. Lin and Tenzin sighed, figuring their alone time was at its end.

"Fine." Lin replied. She and Tenzin joined the circle.

"Alright, who's first" Bumi asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll go!" Su yelled excitedly. "Okay..." Su looked around the circle, her eyes landing on her sister. "Linny."

"Oh great." Lin sighed.

"Linny. Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, truth, I guess." Lin replied, almost nervously.

"Okay, truth: Did you really kiss that water bender guy, Moshi?" Su asked devilishly.

"Su, I told you not to tell anyone about that you..."

"You have to tell the truth!" Su sang. All eyes were now on Lin.

Lin gave her sister her world renown death glare, and sighed. "Fine. Technically, no. I didn't kiss him."

"Nuh-uh-uh, Lin. You can't get out on a technicality. Didn't he kiss you? Did your lips touch, or not. Did you or did you not..."

"Ugh! Fine Su. Yes, we kissed! But it didn't mean anything! Moshi is just a huge flirt! And I pushed him away right afterwards! Happy?"

"Yes!" Su giggled. Lin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, as she noticed her best friend staring at her. She avoided making eye contact at all costs.

"Alright Lin, since you answered, you get to ask the next question." Bumi explained.

Lin sighed, and looked around at the circle. "Alright, Kya. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, definitely." Kya replied.

"Okay. Kya, I dare you to smell Bumi's armpit." Lin laughed.

"Haha Yes!" Bumi shot up and shouted. "You have to do it, sis."

"Fine, I am not a wuss." Kya stood up, her chin raised proudly, and went over to smell her brother's armpit. "Huh, it actually doesn't smell like rotten fruit. What are you wearing, Bumi?"

"Some new cologne from some fire island we visited on the force. That's why I wanted you guys to smell me!" Bumi smiled.

"Okay, my turn." Kya said. "Tenzin, truth or dare."

"Well, I don't want to have to smell anyone's armpit so, truth?"

"Alright. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Both Lin and Tenzin turned bright red at the question, knowing what the answer would be. "Umm, yeah, I uh, kissed Lin once." Tenzin replied.

"What! No way! This is golden!" Bumi shouted. "Beifong, you must have some pretty nice lips to have already been kissed twice by two different guys!"

Lin facepalmed, hiding her increasingly reddening cheeks.

"I was only like, 11 Bumi, and I just kissed her to distract her so that I could win the sparring match." Tenzin explained.

"Which, I still believe, is cheating by the way." Lin finally looked up, glaring at her friend. They both shared a laugh.

"Wow, so dad was right about you guys, you really are going to get married one day!" Kya cooed.

There was a unison 'Awwwww' from around the circle. The respective 'lovebirds' were redder than tomatoes. "Okay, change of subject. Bumi, truth or dare?" Tenzin diverted.

"Dare, of course." Bumi replied bravely.

Tenzin thought for a second, then said, "I dare you to kiss Izumi. On the lips." There was another unified 'oooooohhhhhh' from the circle. Bumi glared at Tenzin, as if to say, 'I'll get you for this.' Although he was very attracted to Izumi, he wanted to court her on his own terms, and he certainly didn't want his little brother to make the first move for him.

"Alright." Bumi turned towards Izumi, who was now turning beat red. The two slowly edged towards each other, and closed their eyes, and locked lips for a few seconds. When they parted, Bumi said, "Tenzin, truth or dare?"

"Hey, you can't truth or dare the person that dared or truthed you."

"He's right, bro. That is a rule." Kya chimed in.

"Fine then. Su, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Su said.

"Perfect. I dare you to dare Tenzin to kiss Lin. Again."

"What! Bumi that's ridiculous! You can't..." Tenzin argued.

"Sorry Tenzin, but that's not against the rules." Kya said.

"How do you know? Did you like, write the truth or dare rule book?"

"No, I have just played it way more than you have." Kya replied.

Su butted in, "Tenzin, I dare you to kiss my sister... again" Su laughed.

Tenzin looked at Lin, who was staring at her feet.

"You guys, this is ridiculous, come on, back me up here! Lin?"

Lin looked around at the circle, then stood up, "You know what guys, if this is really what you want." With that, she grabbed Tenzin and kissed him, full on the lips. Tenzin stood there in shock. "Tenzin and I have fulfilled all truths or dares asked of us up to this point, therefore, we quit now. You guys are twisted." Lin spoke defiantly, then grabbed Tenzin's hand and dragged him down the cliffside path until they were walking along the beach.

Tenzin broke their silence. "I'm sorry about my brother."

"I'm sorry about my sister." Lin replied.

"Our siblings really suck, don't they." Tenzin laughed.

Lin laughed along with him. "Sometimes I wish I was an only child."

"Me too."

They walked along in silence for a few more minutes, when Tenzin finally asked her, "So, this Moshi guy?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lin replied curtly.

"Okay." Tenzin quieted again. Finally, they reached the outside of the house, there were two different doors, one that led to the boys dorms, one to the girls.

Lin opened the door to the girls side, as Tenzin did the same with the Boys door.

Before she went inside, Lin turned to Tenzin. "But, between you and me... you're a better kisser." With that, Lin disappeared inside the girls dormitory, leaving a beaming Tenzin behind her.


End file.
